


Ladybug In Lego City

by DontLewdYourLoli6969



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternative Universe - Lego City, F/F, Ladybug Cute, Ladybug fluff, Lego AU, Lego City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLewdYourLoli6969/pseuds/DontLewdYourLoli6969
Summary: Ruby was living a peaceful day when suddenly she fell, somehow things just got better from there.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 10





	Ladybug In Lego City

Ruby was living her life, going home after a long day at work, fixing all of those lego cars was hard work. She closed her eyes and tripped over a piece of toilet paper and fell into a river in LEGO® City

Blake: HEY!

Ruby has never seen anyone so pretty, the shine on her plastic hair, the cute ears laying on top of them, she forgot to swim because she was so mesmerized

Blake builds the rescue helicopter, and off she went to the rescue, she couldn't let the plastic red head die, after all.

Blake prepared the life line, lowered the stretcher, and made the rescue!

Ruby: omg im love you

Blake: lets get married

They kiss

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an English assignment


End file.
